Risque
by PinkFerbie
Summary: Emma hooked up with Jay at the ravine again behind Alex’s back. OneShot


_Hey ya'll. Please read and review. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own the characters and stuff but I want to blah blah blah._

_Update: I just wanted to make this into a OneShot because I'm probally not going to continue it anytime soon._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Way With Words**

The leaves crunching under her feet. The cold winter breeze blowing her hair around her face. It was all too familiar to her as she sat on the wooden picnic table away from the others. She was at the Ravine.

He was watching her. She was crying. Her cheerful disposition was not there anymore but replaced with depression. From where he was sitting, on "his" bench by the fire, he saw her with her elbows on her knees and her head in he hands. She was defiantly crying.

Instead of ignoring her as he had done the previous nights, he got up from his bench by the fire and slowly walked towards her.

"Where are you going?" Another girl asked

Without looking back he replied, "Away from you"

He didn't have to turn around to see the sadness on this other girls face. He had that effect on people. He knew it.

She heard the leaves crunching behind her but she didn't lift her head from her hands or her elbows from her knees. She just sat there. She'd only been going there for three night straight just…to get away. To think about a few things. When she came there no one ever bothered her. Until now.

"So," he said sitting down on the table part of the picnic table. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't have to look up to know the person that spoke. She knew him already.

She didn't reply, all he heard was a sniffle. He gently lifted her head from her hands and turned her face towards his.

"I'm actually being serious, you know. So, are you going to tell me or what?" he asked.

A few tears fell from her eyes as she shook her head and put it back into her hands. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Well, since you obviously want to be alone…" He said getting up from the table. "I'll leave."

He turned his back to her and started to walk off when heard her say,

"No, please, don't go."

He smiled to himself. He knew her all to well.

He went back to the spot he was before, "So, what's the deal? You've been coming here for the past three nights and I pretty sure it's not for the reason most of us come here for"

She looked up at him, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah"

She thought for a second. She knew him well too. She wondered if there was some sort of alternate meaning to the sincerity coming from this boy. She decided, rather quickly on her part. She really wanted to tell him just not now.

"Long story short," she said without looking at him. "Home's not to good right now."

He was confused. This coming from the person he knew to be perfect? She had everything going for her.

"Whatever it is, it can't be to bad. Noting to cry over."

"Yes it can and these are tears of aggression okay?" She said as she started to cry harder.

"Well, what is it? You can tell me."

"Right,…listen I don't know what your trying to do and I appreciate the help, or whatever but it's really hard to believe anything coming from your mouth."

"Oh, Greenpeace that hurt. Right here." He said as he put his fist over his heart.

She shook her head once again, "Now there's the Jay I know and-"

"And love" he finished for her

"Dream on" She said smiling. She was actually smiling.

"So, you looking for release?" He said getting up again.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean the van." He saw the look on her face and quickly explained. "It's a great outlet you know. You could really lose all that aggression or whatever."

She thought again. She was actually thinking about going in. Having…fun maybe.

He could tell she was thinking hard about his. But she was thinking though right? Maybe there was a chance.

She got up as well, "Okay"

He was shocked, 'Okay?"

"Yeah" she said nodding her head.

The walked to the van together. They got in the van together. They did something else in the van too. ; )


End file.
